Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
23:59:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 15.7M de comida logré juntar de 900k que tenía :'v 00:00:13 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 00:00:20 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 00:00:33 BowserRDML: :v 00:00:39 BranDaniMB: {y} :v {y} 00:00:44 BowserRDML: plz 00:00:52 BowserRDML: XDDD 00:01:01 BranDaniMB: xD 00:01:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 00:01:34 BranDaniMB: Blitz unete a canal de audio :v 00:01:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Listo 00:02:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 00:02:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:02:32 BranDaniMB: :v 00:02:33 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:03:00 BranDaniMB: Esa cancion es para despedir a Minase mas tarde, verdad minase :v 00:03:02 BranDaniMB: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_Y7nB_qUmU 00:03:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Si tu lo dices... (:3) 00:03:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Esta zhida (nnotbad) 00:03:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (notbad) * 00:04:02 BranDaniMB: Espera :v 00:04:17 BranDaniMB: Viene lo importante :'v 00:05:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: T_T :,v 03:57:50 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 03:58:06 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Suzaku es Boluh? 03:58:06 T1M3R10N B0T: No |:v 03:58:12 HumanoidPikachu: \ :v / 03:58:56 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno la PC de Tob es KK? :V 03:58:56 T1M3R10N B0T: No sé :T 03:59:03 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 03:59:34 HumanoidPikachu: !sendannounce Atención! x 5 (d9) 03:59:34 T1M3R10N B0T: /announce | HumanoidPikachu: Atención! x 5 (d9) 03:59:39 HumanoidPikachu: lel 04:01:40 HumanoidPikachu: AAh! AL FIN! 04:02:07 Suzaku 13: !random2-userpopular 04:02:11 T1M3R10N B0T: Super Hyper Mega Ultimate Giga Techno Finale Varuna (derp) 04:02:12 Suzaku 13: T_T 04:02:22 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 04:02:27 T1M3R10N B0T: Nahuel (profesor layton) 04:02:30 Suzaku 13: Otra vez >:'v 04:02:34 /// DE3KER ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:02 DE3KER: Hola gente 04:04:04 Tobias Alcaraz: http://tobias-laboratory.wikia.com/wiki/Asd_a?action=edit Miren lo que estoy haciendo. :3 04:04:55 Suzaku 13: Hola DE3KER o/ 04:04:57 HumanoidPikachu: "Miren lo que estoy haciendo" oie ezo sonó mui zukiztrikiz xdxDDxd 04:05:08 Tobias Alcaraz: :V 04:05:09 HumanoidPikachu: zukiztrukiz * 04:05:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Me tengo que ir. :V Bai. o/ 04:05:14 HumanoidPikachu: okno 04:05:17 HumanoidPikachu: Chao Tob 04:05:18 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:08:17 Suzaku 13: Teletobbi :v 04:10:42 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 04:10:48 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 04:11:24 Suzaku 13: Ke wea maz trol, me dise k minac eztava en el xhat xdXD :'v 04:18:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 15:17:32 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 15:18:01 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 15:18:07 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 15:19:39 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 15:20:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 15:20:46 HumanoidPikachu: ste lag :V 15:22:01 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 15:22:08 HumanoidPikachu: Varuna o/ 15:22:44 Super Varuna: Hola Humanoid (hola) 15:22:56 Super Varuna: Fue hermoso lo que dijo Minase u.u 15:23:19 HumanoidPikachu: Si... T_T 15:33:52 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 15:33:59 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 15:34:36 Super Varuna: Nadie dara tan buenos consejos como ella (okay) 15:35:52 HumanoidPikachu: T_T ... 15:47:35 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 16:11:33 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 16:12:29 Super Varuna: :v 16:12:44 Super Varuna: Raios, seguimos sin el pacman 16:25:50 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 16:26:01 Ebenecer: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:75836 Estoy llorando internamente 16:27:08 HumanoidPikachu: asd Este día sera muy de llanto.... 16:27:23 Super Varuna: :'v 16:28:07 HumanoidPikachu: Encontré una gatita T_T pero tiene un ojo dañado 16:28:41 Super Varuna: Me estoy pasando un juego llamado "Time to be Hero" (o algo asi) porque el ML me dijo que si llegaba a nivel 5 me dara 42 gemas (derp) 16:28:47 Super Varuna: Humanoid T_T 16:29:02 Super Varuna: Encuentra a su dueño/a 16:29:09 Super Varuna: (? 16:29:50 HumanoidPikachu: Mi padre lo encontró en otra ciudad de mi provincia, al parecer tendré que conservarla y pagar la cirugía del ojo. 16:30:34 Super Varuna: ._. 16:30:34 T1M3R10N B0T: La wea ._. 16:31:00 HumanoidPikachu: y tendré 2 gatos ahora l:v 16:31:32 Super Varuna: El gato ese es lindo? 16:31:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 16:31:50 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 16:32:02 Super Varuna: Es blanco o negro? 16:32:11 HumanoidPikachu: es tri-color. 16:32:15 Ebenecer: Si es ambos mejor 16:32:17 Ebenecer: (idea) 16:32:43 Super Varuna: :v 16:33:10 Super Varuna: Me duele el cuello :u 16:33:36 Super Varuna: Despues de llegar al nivel 3 tomare un descanso :p 16:33:52 Ebenecer: En DC hay carrera heroica 16:34:02 Ebenecer: si entran al juego y ven que nadie a avanzado 16:34:14 Ebenecer: lleguen a la vuelta 5 y conseguiran un draogon powerful (d9) 16:34:29 Super Varuna: draogon ? :v 16:34:36 Ebenecer: Dragon* 17:24:19 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 17:24:26 HumanoidPikachu: :v 17:24:34 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno estas? 17:24:34 T1M3R10N B0T: No sé :T 17:24:38 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 17:24:44 HumanoidPikachu: (pacman enojado) * 17:24:52 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno eres boluh? 17:24:52 T1M3R10N B0T: Si c: 17:24:55 HumanoidPikachu: Lel 17:24:56 Flippy299: No se porque pregunto si como su hermano sé que le pasó... Soy raro (derp) 17:25:18 Flippy299: No se despidió de mi ;-; 17:25:18 HumanoidPikachu: Minase solo se retiró de Wikia :u 17:25:29 Flippy299: No te dijo que le pasó, verdad? 17:26:14 Titiesponda: que animal es bonbon? yo creo que es un sonic (:d) 17:26:15 HumanoidPikachu: Estudios y mudanza 17:26:43 Flippy299: En parte si pero hay otra cosa (principalmente). 17:26:59 Flippy299: Será mas facil que te lo diga en privado. 17:27:58 HumanoidPikachu: Si :'v ... 17:28:11 HumanoidPikachu: Em... el motivo es... 17:28:18 HumanoidPikachu: /me desaparece 17:28:55 Titiesponda: porque abajo de timerion dece bot (piensa) 17:29:01 Titiesponda: dice* 17:29:32 HumanoidPikachu: Por que es un robot :v 17:29:49 Titiesponda: yompense que timerion era un reloj :v 17:30:14 /// Sol4343 ha entrado al chat. /// 17:30:34 HumanoidPikachu: Hola Sol4343, eres nuevo/a? 17:30:39 Titiesponda: luna 4343 ha entrado en el chat XD (chiste malo) 17:30:44 /// Sol4343 ha salido del chat /// 17:31:36 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 17:31:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 17:31:50 HumanoidPikachu: :v 17:32:02 Flippy299: Bien hecho lo asustaste :v 17:32:05 Titiesponda: yyyyy se fue 17:32:29 Titiesponda: ok grax 17:32:37 Titiesponda: (troolface) 17:32:44 Titiesponda: no me salio 17:32:51 Titiesponda: (ojo) 17:34:03 Titiesponda: ya empezo a morirse el chat 17:34:12 Titiesponda: (angry) 17:34:27 HumanoidPikachu: Hey, cuidado con las lineas :v 17:34:40 Titiesponda: oka 17:34:49 Titiesponda: (crying) 17:35:45 Titiesponda: solo hablan para decirme que me estoy spameando (angry) 17:35:58 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 17:36:05 Flippy299: ¿Cuántos años tienes? .v 17:36:06 /// Titiesponda ha salido del chat /// 17:36:22 Flippy299: ... 17:36:27 Flippy299: (yaoming) 17:36:55 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 17:37:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:23:48 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:23:54 HumanoidPikachu: ._. 19:23:56 T1M3R10N B0T: La wea ._. 19:24:10 HumanoidPikachu: Ésta wiki sigue funcionando :V 19:24:29 BranDaniMB: :v 19:24:40 BranDaniMB: Somos intocables, creo que fue solo la CC 19:25:14 HumanoidPikachu: Si, creo que solo fue en la CC 19:26:11 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:26:49 BranDaniMB: Bueno respondere comentarios :v 19:27:02 BranDaniMB: Tenemos mucha actividad :v 19:30:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:30:09 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:31:08 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:31:14 HumanoidPikachu: Parece que ya finalizó de arreglarse 19:31:35 HumanoidPikachu: Tremendo bug papu xd http://prntscr.com/brn5fp 19:36:31 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:36:38 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:37:33 BranDaniMB: Hey que son esos parches abajo ):v 19:37:43 BranDaniMB: jajaja 19:38:11 HumanoidPikachu: Nada c: 19:40:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:40:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:42:04 HumanoidPikachu: /me huye 19:42:34 BranDaniMB: Bueno :v 19:42:37 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:42:44 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:44:37 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:44:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:44:50 HumanoidPikachu: ste lag (d9) 19:45:17 /// Sr.AlucardYT ha entrado al chat. /// 19:45:30 Sr.AlucardYT: Buenas, jóvenes. (? 19:45:56 HumanoidPikachu: Alucardo :V ... 19:46:11 Sr.AlucardYT: Khé 19:46:32 Sr.AlucardYT: "Alucardo" - Khé. ¿Usted me conoce? 19:46:32 HumanoidPikachu: nada (yao) 19:46:46 HumanoidPikachu: Ke no me conoces? 19:47:00 Sr.AlucardYT: Ehmmm... no. No recuerdo a nadie con ese nick. 19:47:18 HumanoidPikachu: (Goatbro) es una pista .v 19:47:27 BranDaniMB: Y el de donde es Pika? 19:47:37 BranDaniMB: Y Hi o/ 19:47:42 HumanoidPikachu: FFP creo 19:47:49 BranDaniMB: Ok :v 19:48:09 Sr.AlucardYT: Momento incomodo en el que no sabes con quién estás hablando. 19:48:22 Sr.AlucardYT: Seguiré pensando. 19:48:59 HumanoidPikachu: (Anteriormente trabajé en UT.) 19:48:59 HumanoidPikachu: (UT = UnderTale) 19:49:17 HumanoidPikachu: Suficientes pistas (derp) 19:49:53 Sr.AlucardYT: Bien, Yumi, con eso basta. (? 19:50:28 HumanoidPikachu: Yay, adivinaste \ :v / 19:51:00 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:51:06 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:51:15 Sr.AlucardYT: Yep. Y hasta que se te vuelve a ver, o bueno, hasta que te vuelvo a ver (? 19:52:28 HumanoidPikachu: :v lel 19:53:35 /// Sr.AlucardYT ha salido del chat /// 19:56:48 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:00:34 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:00:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:01:21 Ebenecer: Hi 20:01:42 KirikoAzuma34: Hola 20:01:49 Ebenecer: !welcome 20:01:50 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - ¡Bienvenido a la comunidad "Wiki Monster Legends"! Una wiki dedicada a recopilar información sobre el juego de Social Point "Monster Legends". ¿Crees que le falta algo a ciertas páginas, hay algun error? ¡Eres libre de editar aquí! Es recomendable que leas ésta página antes de editar y también ésta. Sientete libre de estar aquí, conversar y hacer amigos, si tienes un problema o alguna duda consulta a los usuarios con estrella amarilla o celeste, Felices Ediciones!. 20:04:54 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha salido del chat /// 20:05:10 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:16 BranDaniMB: Ebe no paso nada hoy :v 20:05:21 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:05:27 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:34 Ebenecer: Usteh espereh 20:05:38 BranDaniMB: Responde como si fuera otra cosa xD 20:05:40 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha salido del chat /// 20:05:46 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:59 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha salido del chat /// 20:06:06 Ebenecer: Paciencia 20:09:05 Ebenecer: (d9) 20:10:00 Ebenecer: Bran 20:10:05 Ebenecer: cuando es el proximo descuento de la isla 20:10:07 Ebenecer: :v? 20:10:41 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:10:47 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:11:04 BranDaniMB: Ni idea xD 20:11:57 Ebenecer: el 14 de Julio 20:12:03 Ebenecer: 21:00 - 23:00 20:12:12 Ebenecer: Hora UTC no :V? 20:15:56 BranDaniMB: Sip 20:16:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:16:08 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:17:28 Ebenecer: YeY 20:17:37 Ebenecer: Bran hay monedas en la mazmorra de oro de movil :v? 20:17:50 Ebenecer: No puedo entrar a mi ML no tengo bateria :'v 20:22:36 HumanoidPikachu: Visto xd 20:22:59 Ebenecer: Nobody cares 20:23:03 Ebenecer: id 20:23:06 Ebenecer: Raioz 20:30:27 BranDaniMB: Estoy en otra cosa 20:30:31 BranDaniMB: y ni idea 20:30:32 BranDaniMB: ebe 20:30:38 Ebenecer: ok 20:30:43 Ebenecer: voy a ver si mi celu cargo un 5% aunque sea :'v 20:31:15 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 20:33:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:33:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:37:41 BranDaniMB: Algo es algo :v 20:44:33 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:44:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 21:15:58 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 21:16:45 Super Varuna: Hola (ola k ase) 21:16:54 Super Varuna: WTF 21:17:46 Super Varuna: Mi fuente de letra la noto diferente :v 21:18:23 Super Varuna: Creo que es porque edite algunas caracteristicas de la pc intentando que valla mas rapida :v 21:19:23 Super Varuna: Y creo que funciono (Yaranaika) 21:19:57 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:22:07 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 21:24:12 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 21:31:18 Super Varuna: Hola Kiriko (hola) 21:32:57 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:33:30 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 21:33:36 Super Varuna: Hola Suza (hola) 21:33:48 Suzaku 13: ei mui vuenaz uapizimoz aky zusaqu777 xdXD :v 21:33:53 Suzaku 13: o/ 21:34:57 Ebenecer: Zuzaku 21:34:57 Ebenecer: (d9) 21:38:03 /// KirikoAzuma34 ha salido del chat /// 21:39:51 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 21:40:24 Super Varuna: Bran como estas? :v 21:41:16 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 21:42:18 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 21:42:24 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 21:52:14 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 21:52:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Holi (derp) 21:52:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ebe. 21:52:42 Super Varuna: Blitz (fiesta) 21:52:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: MP 21:56:52 Super Varuna: Blitz cuantas monedas tienes? 21:57:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Casi nada, las gaste en el descuento de ayer (derp) 21:58:18 Super Varuna: Y no conseguiste a nadie :u 21:58:33 Super Varuna: Yo apenas 1454 :'v 21:59:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Quien dijo que no? 21:59:51 Super Varuna: me faltan unas 1600 para conseguir a Qin ;-; 22:01:22 Super Varuna: A quien conseguiste :v ? 22:01:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A nadie. 22:02:35 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 22:02:45 Super Varuna: Tobias (d9) 22:03:03 Tobias Alcaraz: ¡Al fin actualizaron el bendito JS! :v 22:03:03 Super Varuna: Blitz plox (yaoming) 22:03:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v? 22:03:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo pregunte quien te dijo que no consegui a nadie, no que consegui un monstruo (yaoming) 22:03:56 Super Varuna: (yaoming) 22:04:52 Super Varuna: Imigbo comenzo el cap con 700 monedas y lo termino con 1500 gracias a las mazmorras (pacman enojado) 22:04:59 BranDaniMB: Me tengo que ir, me buscan en discord 22:05:04 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 22:05:14 Super Varuna: Mientras yo solo consigo 100 monedas al dia (derp) 22:05:31 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 22:05:37 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 22:14:24 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 22:19:41 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 22:21:13 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:21:20 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 22:25:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Siento como si nos estan observando... >-> 22:28:16 Ebenecer: No eres el unico 22:28:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que siente raro :,v 22:28:41 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:28:47 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 22:29:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se siente* 22:31:27 Suzaku 13: Blitz, juegas pokermon go? :v 22:31:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nop 22:31:38 Suzaku 13: ;-; 22:31:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cuanto pesa el juego? :v 22:34:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ... 22:35:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:35:16 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 22:35:58 Ebenecer: visto ignora2 22:36:02 Ebenecer: y palomitas azuleh 22:36:04 Ebenecer: xDXDXd 22:40:41 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:46:36 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 22:47:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oki 22:47:28 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 22:47:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Bows o/ 22:47:44 BowserRDML: Veo que todos estan aqui 22:47:51 BowserRDML: asi que no hay civil war bien 22:47:55 HumanoidPikachu: :v 22:48:16 BowserRDML: que ironico porque en mi casa la hay 22:48:50 HumanoidPikachu: Day Finished, Score: 0 22:48:54 HumanoidPikachu: :V 22:49:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows (lol) 22:52:30 Suzaku 13: Como olvidar a Lord*Moltus. :v 22:53:59 BowserRDML: Gaston tiene milenios de no venir 22:57:29 Suzaku 13: Recuerdo cuando una vez dijo que iba a ir al horario de consulta, regreso al chat y empezó a decirme en que trabajaba bola y más cosas de que estaba hablando con él, todo tranquilo el men como si nada:u 22:58:48 BowserRDML: lel 23:04:52 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Y les gusta los nuevos botones? :V 23:04:59 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:05:06 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:05:12 BowserRDML: a ver recargo cache 23:05:13 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:05:19 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 23:05:30 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:05:36 Tobias Alcaraz: Vayan al modo fuente. c: 23:07:02 BowserRDML: estas peor que la inter de mi instituto 23:07:24 BowserRDML: tobias, te luciste 23:07:25 BowserRDML: esos botones estan hermosos 23:08:12 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:08:18 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:08:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Ahora los subiré full HD 4k en imgur para que los veas bien. :P 23:10:00 HumanoidPikachu: ;v 23:10:43 Tobias Alcaraz: http://imgur.com/a/kc7HA :V 23:11:35 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi, pon bien el link 23:11:36 HumanoidPikachu: "Zoinks! You've taken a wrong turn." 23:12:05 Tobias Alcaraz: Etá bien el link :V 23:12:10 Tobias Alcaraz: *Está 23:13:30 HumanoidPikachu: "Let's split up, gang. If you're looking for an image, it's probably been deleted or may not have existed at all." 23:15:54 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:16:03 Tobias Alcaraz: Listo, actualiza. :v 23:16:08 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 23:17:05 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/brq20p Lel 23:23:02 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:23:44 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 23:26:10 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:26:53 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:27:49 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 23:28:43 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 23:29:02 HumanoidPikachu: xdxd :v 23:32:21 Suzaku 13: Ira no+ eza fototienda http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/mpQAAOSwRgJXgncZ/s-l300.jpg 23:34:09 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:34:16 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:38:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:38:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:38:47 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:38:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:41:12 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:41:18 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:41:44 HumanoidPikachu: ste lag 23:42:48 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 23:43:36 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 23:44:31 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:44:38 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:47:23 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:47:29 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:55:34 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:55:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:56:00 Super Varuna: Hola (ola k ase) 23:56:24 BowserRDML: Hola SV 23:56:30 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:56:37 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:56:43 Super Varuna: Hola Bows (hola) 23:56:58 Super Varuna: Solo 48 gemas mas y tengo todo para comprar a Galante (d9) 23:57:40 Super Varuna: aunque 42 de ellas las tengo que conseguir pasandome otro juego y llegando a nivel 5 que voy en nivel 3 ahora :v Category:Chat_logs/2016